Zombies May Cry?
by LadyRedgraveDMC
Summary: Dante, Vergil, and Nero enlist the help of two odd women who are known as the "Zompocolypse Specialists". With these two, they've got to make their way across the country to safety. DMC L4D crossover. Sorry if it's bad, it's in the works. R&R, please.
1. The Zompocolypse Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. Capcom does.

It was just another day at "the office", which meant it was spent sitting in an apartment playing video games or watching television. The news blared loudly, but was drowned out by the sound of a young woman yelling at something.

"Goddamnit!" Caterina Sforza had her cell phone to her ear and was glaring angrily at the wall. "I said I can't help you! Yeah, well, I don't care what you heard from some friend of a friend of a friend of my friend's cousin. We all thought it was never going to happen! It was a joke." She angrily hit the end button on her cell phone.

Olivia LaRue glanced over at her best friend. She only frowned as she brushed her blonde bangs out of her face. "So people thought we were serious."

"Apparently we're the best Zompocolypse planners in the country. Seriously, people want us to help them survive this outbreak. I mean, these technically aren't even zombies and they're all in contained spots."

"It's spreading," Liv said. "The news just reported that some Podunk town back east has just had an outbreak as well as one three hours north of here. Our military isn't large enough to quarantine every city that has an outbreak. People have got to come up with their own ideas."

Cat sighed. "Seriously. But come on, who thinks that two young women have the answer to the zombie outbreak? It's ridiculous. It's not like this has happened before." She glanced up at the attic. "You should call Justin and tell him to meet us here so we can actually start planning. You do that and I'll get the guns."

Liv watched as Cat pulled down the stairs to the attic of the apartment and disappeared up them. She heard her friend cough as she rifled through boxes. Liv pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed her other friend's number. "Hey Justin, what's up?" She nodded as he spoke. "So I think it's time to put your Zompocolypse plan into action. Yeah, Morning Bay City was just quarantined. That's only a few hours away from here. Uh huh. Right. Well, Cat's getting the guns down right now. Fine. Well, we'll try and meet you there in a few hours."

"What did he say?" Cat called down from the attic.

"Well…we're supposed to go to Chris's house. Remember it's the original safe house?"

"Like we could actually barricade that place up," Cat scoffed. "But if it's where we're all going to meet up, sure." Cat came down the ladder, guns tucked into her back pockets. She handed one to Liv, then pulled the other out. She looked down the sight and pretended to pull the trigger. "Bang."

The sound of tires screeching to a halt outside caused both women to sigh. "Stupid teenagers," They both muttered simultaneously. It caused them to laugh to themselves, as they were only a couple years out of their teens. Cat found a rag, sat down, and started to clean the gun.

The sound of footsteps sounded on the stairs. There were two people headed up the stairs, only pausing to figure out which apartment they wanted. The steps turned towards their apartment. Liv readied her gun and got up to open the door. Cat crouched, aiming at the door. Nowadays, one couldn't be too sure what was heading their way.

Liv flung open the door to reveal two identical men about their age standing there with snow-white hair. One wore blue, the other wore red. Cat's jaw dropped. "No way."

The one in blue frowned, then spoke, "We were told to contact you for plans to fight the zombies." If it was possible, Cat's jaw dropped open even further. The man's ice blue eyes glinted. "If you continue to keep your mouth open like that, I'm quite sure you will catch something worse than a fly."

Cat closed her mouth. "You guys are the Redgraves. Dante and Vergil, right?"

Liv looked at her. "You mean like in—"  
"Yes," Cat squealed. "Exactly like in Devil May Cry."  
"Hey," Dante said. "How do you know the name of my shop? And how do you know who we are?"

Cat held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. Seriously, though. You guys handle the supernatural. Can't you handle an outbreak of a virus that turns people into zombies? It can't be harder than any of the devils you've exterminated."

Liv nodded. "These are still humans, no matter how zombie-fied they are. You guys can handle a few Infected, I'm sure."  
Vergil shook his head, his slicked back spiked hair not moving. "No. This virus isn't contained. In a few days, almost half the country will be infected. In a week, only the immune will still be living—that is if the Infected haven't killed them."  
Liv narrowed her ocean blue eyes. "You sure know a lot to be coming to a couple of young _human_ women for advice on surviving the outbreak."

Vergil opened his mouth to say something, but Dante promptly slapped a hand across it. "We didn't fly all the way across the country just for you to turn us away with nothing. Come on ladies, give us something to work with."

"Well, we can't help you with anything right now. We're about to meet up with some of our friends who possibly have a plan. Actually, it's our safe house." Liv shrugged. "The best we can have you do is come with us."

Cat nodded, and then she stopped to think. "Wait…where are you guys from?"

"Norsax," Dante said. Cat and Liv aimed their guns at the twin sons of Sparda. "Whoa, ladies. What's wrong?"

"Norsax is quarantined. They were quarantined this morning."  
Vergil let out an exasperated snort. "Think carefully before you shoot, not that your bullets will do you any good. If we live across the country, then how did we get here?"

"The outbreak could have started before today." Cat's dark crimson eyes narrowed at them. "We don't know. For all we know once we get to the safe house, you could change in there."

Vergil shook his head. "The Infected change pretty quickly."

"Scientists say it takes days, if not a couple weeks." Liv lowered the gun. "So we'll take you now, but if we decide not to halfway to the safe house, you take your asses somewhere else."

They all agreed. So Cat and Liv packed a backpack each, and the four left the house. Outside in the car, there was another white-haired youth, only he was a few years younger. He was hiding his right arm behind his back.

"Nero too?" Liv sighed. "This keeps getting better and better."

The puzzled glances from the three white haired males caused Liv to keep her mouth shut the rest of the drive to the safe house.

Cat couldn't resist a few questions as she drove. "So, Vergil…how did you get back from hell?"

His icy eyes narrowed angrily. "It isn't your business."  
"It is too if you decide to raise another tower."

"How did you—never mind." Vergil went back to sitting silently in the backseat.

The drive to the safe house was filled with awkward silence. It wasn't everyday that the sons of Sparda and a random teen were in one's car, let alone coming to one for help. Nero didn't help much either, he just stared forward out the window, his headphones blaring. Little did they know that it would be the last awkward silence in the car they shared for an indefinite amount of time.


	2. Not such a safe house

They screeched to a halt in front of the safe house and got out. Cat pulled Liv aside before they went inside. "Mark your territory now." Then she beckoned all the guys over to her. "You three are on whatever team Liv and I join. You came to us for help, so you are stuck with us. You try to change teams and I promise I will put a bullet in a place more painful than your forehead."  
They all nodded. Cat assumed the lead as they walked up the steps and headed inside.

About forty people were inside the safe house. "Lock the door!" Someone called. "They just announced an outbreak in Los Angeles."

"It's already arrived in this city," Vergil whispered darkly. "I can sense it."

Liv elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut it." She looked through the crowd of people. "Justin?"

"Liv?" A thickset guy about a year older than them came forward. "I see you made it…with friends?"  
"Yeah, meet Dante, Vergil, and Nero," Liv said. "They're on our team when we have to leave."  
"What do you mean when we have to leave?" Chris Lexington stepped forward. "This is the safe house."

"Yeah," Cat commented. "All the doors and windows in this house make it totally safe. Face it, this is the prep house and we're going to have to go different directions from here."

"Dante Redgrave!" Two other female voices called out. Forward came a woman with short black hair and mismatched eyes, and another woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Dante flinched. "You left us behind at the airport!"

"Sorry, Lady." Dante shrugged. "Trish. We had to get to their place before they left."  
Trish flipped her hair back. "Really?"

Lady glared at the blonde she-devil. "You couldn't have waited four minutes for us to get _off_ the plane?" She drew one of her handguns and aimed at Dante.

"Ah!" Cat made the noise before she could stop herself. "No shooting people in here. Only out there."

Lady looked at Cat and Liv. "You two must be the Zompocolypse specialists we were told about."  
"Psha." Chris made a noise. "As if. They got everything they know from me."

"In your dreams," Liv shot back. "Cat actually came up with some good stuff on her own. We're fully capable of functioning during this without you and your bullshit ideas."

Chris glared, but he backed down. Liv was right. Over the past few years, it had been Cat and Liv planning everything. They had even bought MREs and learned how to use guns to prepare. Cat had paid for most of the guns in the small armory kept in the safe house attic.

"It's every group for themselves. So we better organize now. I know that my group will consist of Liv, Vergil, Nero, Dante, and myself." Cat examined her Smith & Wesson 1911 38 Super and Ruger SR9. "At least. But traveling in big packs isn't well advised. It makes it too easy to get caught. Traveling alone is a stupid idea as well, as you have no one to help you if you need it. So find a partner or three and get ready to leave."

The house was suddenly busy with people partnering up left and right. People began to hand out weapons and rations. "Outbreak in North Torrance." Someone called from the living room. The house got quiet. "There are safe zones down in San Diego and up north sporadically towards Sacramento. Also random safe colonies spread across the country."

"Closest one is San Diego." Cat scowled. "That one is going to be packed."

"So, I say we make our way east so we can get to an airport." Liv holstered her Walther P99 and Glock 34. It should be less crowded."

"It's a risk, but with these three, I think we can do it." Cat motioned for the guys to come outside. "We're going to start heading east. The San Diego safe zone will be crowded and most likely have an outbreak soon. So let's go."


	3. No Mercy: The apartments

The crows cawed as the five continued on foot, having ditched the car a few miles back. They hadn't made it far from the safe house when they realized that the outbreak had spread further than North Torrance. They watched as people everywhere began to drop to the ground and convulse, the change taking mere minutes. For a rare strain of the rabies virus, it sure was spreading faster than anyone could count.

"This isn't looking good," Cat murmured as they cautiously made their way up an abandoned apartment complex to the roof. Down below, infected scrambled along the streets, oblivious to the immune people above. "It's spreading fast."

She had drawn her SR9 and was proceeding cautiously, listening intently to each and every sound. Liv was next to her, her 34 drawn and ready. They were going from building top to building top as they made their way to a nearby hospital. They were proceeding quickly, until they reached an apartment building that was far taller than the one they were on.

"Verge," Dante said. "Do you want to or should I?"

Vergil stepped forward and four of his Summoned Swords appeared and flew forward, effectively shattering a window across the way.

Nero, being the headstrong youth he was, charged forward without waiting. Only to be ambushed by about a dozen Infected. They heard him yelp in surprise before drawing Blue Rose and shooting them, or crushing them in his Devil Bringer.

"So," Cat raised her eyebrows at the sons of Sparda. "I understand how you guys can get across to there. But what are Liv and I supposed to do? I'm pretty sure the Infected down there won't be chill with us walking through."

Dante's forget-me-not blue eyes glittered as he threw Cat over his shoulder and jumped across the street into the window. Cat let out a small scream as the air whistled past her. "Sweet Jesus!"

"Jesus has nothing to do with this, babe." Dante winked at her. Cat resisted the urge to put a bullet through his head. So she put it through his leg. "Oh Christ! What the fuck was that for?"  
"Christ had nothing to do with that," Cat said sweetly. She watched at the window as Vergil more politely took Liv into his arms and jumped. But Liv expected it, so she didn't scream.

As soon as the five were together and ready, they approached the door at the end of the hallway. Vergil motioned for them to stop before any of them opened it. "Listen," he whispered.

From the other side of the door came the grunts, groans, and scuffles of what sounded like a horde of Infected. It would be their first real fight. Their first test of survival.

"Hey Cat," Liv said quietly. "Do you remember what Justin's brother said?"

They grinned at each other. "Don't question it. Don't reason with it. Just dominate it." They said together, then they kicked in the doors, which flew off their hinges and into some unsuspecting Infected. They ran into the room, guns blazing.

The three males stared after them for a moment. Then Dante grinned at Nero and Vergil. "Those are ladies after my own heart." He followed in suit, Ebony and Ivory firing rapidly and he whooped and hollered. Nero was next, Red Queen drawn and ready to start hacking things apart. Vergil sighed, knowing this would be repeated many times as they made it across the country. He unsheathed Yamato and sliced a particularly vicious Infected in half and re-sheathed the blade again in one fluid motion. Finally, he entered the room, where the gunfire had dwindled to nothing.

They cautiously made their way downstairs through different apartments. The Infected had torn holes in them already, most were fresh with the plaster still letting dust fall on the survivors as they passed through. Cat jumped when she opened a door and two Infected clawed at her. Bullets whizzed past her head, taking out each Infected with a clean headshot. She turned around to see Dante spinning Ebony and Ivory before holstering them. "Show off."

"Anytime." He grinned cockily, irritating Vergil, who clubbed him across the back of the head with the hilt of Yamato.

"Brother, find another time to show off. Right now we need to focus on survival and you're not helping."

Dante put his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Sometimes I think you're crazy. You side with devils, but zombies scare the hell out of you."

"I'm not the one who proposed to a mop." Vergil ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back. "So I'm not the crazy one." Dante moved forward as if to strangle his twin.

"Enough!" Liv stomped her foot, causing unnoticed cracks to shoot across the floor. "You two aren't taking this seriously. We will leave you behind if you don't shut up and get your asses in gear."

The twin sons of Sparda shut their mouths and glared at each other. The five began to head across the room when the floor crumbled beneath them. Dante and Vergil pulled the women out of the way, but Nero had no one to help him. And it didn't occur to him to use Air Hike to jump out of the way. So he fell right into the middle of a horde. "Aah! What the hell?!" He quickly began swinging Red Queen around, hacking the Infected in half. Vergil looked down at the youth, smirking.

"Hey, Verge," Dante said innocently. "He looks like he needs help. So go help him." He gave his brother a quick shove and darted out of his reach.

"Dante!" Vergil's shout caused some of the Infected to stop and cower. The only response he got was a lit Molotov cocktail being thrown down. He quickly helped Nero dispatch the rest of the horde and jumped out of the hole, his clothing smoking.

Nero pulled himself up, his jacket still on fire and his oceanic eyes blazing angrily. "What the hell, old man?"

"Whoops, thought you both knew to get out of the way of a lit Molotov."

"Let's go," Cat growled. "The noise you three have made might attract more than just a horde."

About half an hour later, they finally cleared the apartment complex and made it out onto the street. As they looked around, Cat noticed things. "People were really planning for this. There are weapons and ammo sporadically. I mean, like the Molotov that Dante wasted. People were really preparing for this. Just for them to end up dead. So hopefully some people made safe rooms around here. Or we'll just have to find them ourselves."

"There better be some fucking safe rooms," Liv said. "This outbreak started a month ago."

The five survivors carefully made their way through the streets, quietly annihilating any Infected they came across. Vergil, Dante, and Nero had to give it to the women—they were prepared and quite effective. Even though they denied that they were even serious about the zombie apocalypse, they sure knew a lot and how to handle the situation.

They were heading down into a parking structure when they heard an odd gurgling noise. Cat and Liv stopped dead in their tracks and began to look around frantically. The three males watched them for a moment before taking them seriously.

"What's got you two spooked?" Dante asked quietly. "And what is that noise?"

"I have no idea." Cat spun around. Just in time to spot an obese Infected that was covered in boils come out from behind a car.

"There's a safe room down here!" Nero called from below in the parking structure. "It's got medical kits and guns and ammunition. Come on, guys!"

"Uh, kid," Dante said as the four still up top backed away from the obese Infected slowly. "I think we've got more pressing troubles up here." The special Infected moved more quickly than they anticipated and vomited all over them. It then covered them with more bile as it exploded when they unleashed their guns upon it.

"Shit! What the hell is this?!" Liv shrieked. "I can't see." A hand reached out and wiped the bile off of her face. Vergil pulled his hand back and shook it off. "Oh, thanks."

The sound of a horde roaring not too far away caused the group to bolt downstairs as fast as they could. They saw Nero standing in the doorway of the safe room, a confused look on his face. "Move it!" Dante roared as they barreled into the room and Vergil closed the door behind them, severing the arm of an unlucky Infected who got a little too close.

"I think…that thing…should be called…a Boomer…" Cat panted. "And it was absolutely disgusting."

"Indeed." Vergil had produced a handkerchief from the inside of his coat only to grimace and throw it outside the room as it was covered in bile.

They barricaded the door and sighed in relief. They were safe. For the time being at least.


	4. The other, not so adept, group

Lady growled to herself, wishing for the millionth time that she had just gone by herself. But then she remembered that this wasn't something she could accomplish by herself. So she asked herself why she didn't just take the one named Justin with her and go on. Oh yeah, that's because Trish would find some reason to whine to Dante and she'd never hear the end of it.

They had set up camp in a little room with impenetrable walls and one door. Someone was to remain on guard at all times just in case. Lady sat facing the door, just cleaning her weapons. Kalina Ann sat just beside her, within reach in a moment's notice. Chris just snored loudly and Lady prayed to whatever higher being was out there that the walls were soundproof. Trish was napping next to him, completely off guard. Justin was asleep near Lady, but he at least had his gun in his lap, ready to be used.

There was a loud wail from outside the door, startling Justin and Trish out of their sleep, but Chris just slept on. Lady motioned for them to be quiet, and she moved forward and laid on the floor. Looking out the gap between the floor and the door, she saw an Infected rip into another one. After it had pulled it apart, it turned on another before it was promptly taken down by an Infected in a hooded sweatshirt. The rest of them in the room seemed to back away from the hooded Infected. It let out a shriek and jumped out of sight.

"What?" Chris groggily said. His voice was loud and Lady saw some of the zombies in the room pause and look around. With another shriek, the hooded Infected jumped back into sight. They turned towards the door as if suddenly sensing the three humans and demon that were hiding within.

Lady scrambled back and picked up Kalina Ann. "Get out of the way." She hissed. She pointed at Chris and then at the door. "You, since you alerted them, you get to open the door."

"That's not—" Chris stopped his sentence when Lady aimed one of her handguns at his leg. "Fine." He opened the door and the hooded Infected was right there, mid-leap. It hit the door with it's face and let out a shriek.

Which startled Trish and she let out an equally terrifying scream. The Infected paused, stared at her confusedly for a moment before shrieking back right in her face. Which caused Trish to scream again. Justin unloaded his gun into it as it tried to scream back, killing it. "I think he thought you were his own kind." Justin reloaded his gun as he spoke, not looking at the blonde demoness. "Maybe he thought you were hot and was about to ask you if you wanted to make hideous zombie babies with him."

Lady had to stifle a laugh. Justin may be the best bet she had on surviving


	5. No Mercy: The Subway

The first night in the safe room, none of them were really able to sleep. Not with the screaming and snarling coming from the Infected outside the doors. They weren't so sure if the room was really safe, but the steel doors seemed to hold the Infected back pretty well.

"Man, there is nothing to eat in here," Dante moaned as he closed the freezer for the forty-third time. "And I'm starving."

"There is actual food in there, Dante." Vergil looked up from the book he found under a recliner. "Just because it isn't pizza, tomato juice, or beer doesn't mean that it isn't food. You have a microwave, there are canned goods, a can opener, plates, and a sink. Use what you have."

"Thanks, Mom." Dante grunted. He pulled out a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge and sniffed it. "Ugh. I hate this stuff." But he downed it anyway, not bothering to pour it into a cup.

"Just be thankful this stuff is here." Liv pushed him out of the way so that she could get to the fridge. "And it's not all expired which means this one was assembled in the past two weeks." She opened the meat drawer of the fridge and grinned as she found sandwich meat. "I'm going to make a sandwich. Cat, you want one?"

"No thanks," Cat said. "I'm good."

"Suit yourself. But don't complain to me when your growling stomach sets off a horde." She waved the butter knife at Cat. She turned to the other occupants of the room. "Vergil, Nero, do either of you want a sandwich?"

"Yeah, sure." Nero said into the table. He had his head resting on it, after slamming it down on the hard surface a few times when they first got into the room. "I'm starving."

"Yes," Vergil said. "Thank you."

Cat got up from her seat on the recliner, only to have it taken by Dante. She sent one angry glare at him before opening the cabinets. "Score!" She snatched a can off the shelf and proceeded to open it.

"What made you so excited?" Liv glanced over. "Spaghetti-O's. Nice."

"Dude, I've been craving Spaghetti-O's. Now, if I'm lucky…" She opened the freezer to see that it was filled with assorted frozen dinners. She went through them and found what she wanted. "God loves me today." She held up a box of Stouffer's Beef Macaroni with a wide grin.

Liv only shook her head. "You're a dumbass."

Cat stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Whatever."

The guys could only marvel at the way the women interacted. Words that were usually taken with offense were used lightly as jests. If only society could interact that way, it might have been more successful.

"If you want your sandwiches, you'll get off your lazy asses and come get them. But we all need to talk." Liv sat down on the table. "We're going to have to leave this room tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Dante asked as he fiddled with his guns. "We've got what we need to survive in here."

"Between the five of us, maybe for a few days, a week at most." Liv opened the fridge and cabinets to make her point. "This place was made for only a couple people at best."  
"I don't know about you, but I want to find a shower." Cat pulled her food from the microwave and sat next to Liv. "I'm still smelling Boomer bile. And I know it's not just me."

"You four reek," Nero interjected as he took a big bite of his sandwich. "I'm not trying to be mean, but it can't be good for the stealth factor."

No one objected to his point. So the plan was made to leave the safe room at dawn. They made sure their things were ready to go before going to sleep after dinner.

Vergil served as their alarm clock, as he always woke up fifteen minutes before dawn. As soon as he was up, he roused the rest of them and they ate breakfast before getting ready to leave.

"Goddamnit, back the hell off!" Cat snapped at one of the Infected that tried to reach through the bars of the window on the door. That particular Infected ate lead for breakfast that morning. She removed the steel bar that held the door shut and kicked it open. And then she ran to the back of the group, and whistled innocently as if she had never been at the door. The rest of the group stared back at her and she shrugged. "What?"

They headed out of the safe room and down a short alleyway. At the end was a hole in the ground that led to the…subway system?"

"I didn't know Torrance had a subway system." Cat stared down the hole, looking a little perplexed. "Nor did I think that the Lexington's house was that far from the hospital."

"I wouldn't be surprised if God found it funny to mess with us and change the layout of the city while we were in the safe room." Liv shot at an Infected that tried to climb out. "So I guess there's a lot of things about Torrance we didn't know existed."

Without warning, Dante jumped down the hole and began firing away. Vergil sighed and jumped in after his brother. Cat pushed Nero down the hole and then used Dante as a landing pad. She found a passage down the side of some stairs and she snatched a pipe bomb some previous survivor had left. She set it and threw it down the passageway.

"They go after pipe bombs?" She fired a single shot into a nearby Infected's head as she watched nearly twelve of the zombies gather around the pipe bomb as it beeped. The beeping grew more rapid before it went off and there was a cloud of red mist as they were blown to smithereens.

Liv was first down the passage after the way was clear, and she leapt into the air vent that Cat fell into behind her. "Real nice going there, Cat."

"Shut it," Cat aimed between Liv's legs and shot a couple more of the zombies who were approaching Liv from behind.

It was then they heard a familiar gurgling noise. "Oh hell no." Cat ducked to one end of the air vent and Liv went to the other. "Do you see it?" She asked Liv.

The blonde shook her head. "No. But it must be close enough. It might even be above us. The guys are still up there."

"There it is." Cat pointed out the vent at the Boomer that went right past them and towards the stairs. It spotted them in the vent, but Cat's guns were aimed at it and it did some sort of weird zigzag path backwards up the stairs. "It just did some sort of maneuver and went upstairs."

"Is it going to come back for us or go after them?"

As soon as Liv finished speaking, they heard a gunshot and then a loud boom, followed by Nero's angry voice. "You guys didn't tell me it fucking exploded!" His exclamation was soon followed by two sounds: the twins' laughter and the sound of the rapidly approaching horde. Liv held a finger to her lips and Cat nodded.

The Infected that raced through the vent ignored the women on both ends, rushing up to the youth who was covered in Boomer bile.

"What are you doing, Nero?" Came Vergil's sharp voice. "Don't come any closer…I swear, boy, I will disembowel—Damnit!"

"That's just cruel, kid." Dante groaned. "Thanks. So when we all die, we'll personally make sure you suffer for it."

"You're not going to die, old man." Nero's gun went off multiple times. "You're too stubborn to die."

Dante suddenly landed in the vent with a loud thud. "I didn't know that was there." Vergil landed in top of him, falling just as suddenly.

The twins had just managed to move out of the way before Nero came down, landing more gracefully. He had seen the two just fall down, so he knew something was there. "Graceful," He commented as he watched Vergil dust himself off.

"Come on," Liv pushed the guys out of the way as she exited the vent. Cat pushed them the other way as she followed. They went down the stairs and there was the sound of another horde approaching. "Shit."

The horde came from the direction they needed to go and the only thing to do was defend themselves. Cat ducked into a ticket booth and shot out randomly at zombies. As soon as the horde was defeated, she moved out on to the open floor, discovering that her fellow survivors had all taken cover.

There was an odd noise that caused her to pause. "Do you—" She didn't need to finish her sentence as a loud shriek reverberated off the walls. A hooded Infected crawled into sight at the other end of the room.

"Now what the hell is it?" Dante grumbled. "First a Boomer, and now what the hell is this?"

It leapt at Dante, from across the room. He was startled and he punched it backwards. It seemed stunned for a moment, then it leapt at the next closest target: Nero. Following Dante's example, Nero punched it back and then began to run. The hooded Infected chased him. First he ran around the room, then he ran up the escalator. It ignored the other survivors and went solely after him, as if it was hunting him down.

They were on their way up, albeit casually, sure that Nero could take care of himself; when they heard him yell. "Get it off of me! Ouch! What the fuck, man?! Get it _off_!" They rushed up the stairs and Dante knocked it off of him. Half a dozen summoned swords flew past them and tore into the Infected, killing it.

"That would be a Hunter." Liv said as she helped Nero off the ground. "Or so I am calling it."

Cat glanced around. "So we're in the subway. My guess is that it's probably best to just to bone through here, not stopping unless we absolutely must."

Dante grinned. "I know another type of bone—" Cat shot him in his leg again. "Okay, I get it!"

And they did bone through there, just running, only taking out infected when it was absolutely necessary. Another Boomer threatened them as they passed through an abandoned subway train. Vergil shoved it back before allowing Dante to shoot it. None of them got any bile on them and the horde was not attracted to them. They made it out of the train to a staircase and up into a parking structure. It was a quick rush through the structure and up another flight of stairs into a room. There appeared to be no way to get on to the second level. Then Liv noticed a flashing light by a door.

"So, I think that a horde is going to appear when I press this button." She stood by the door.

"Everyone grab a Molotov," Cat said as she took one off the table and went to stand by a room with a hole in the floor. "Okay, Dante, your job is to watch the hole. Vergil, you get the window. Liv, after you start the door, get back in here and you are going to help me watch the door to this room. Nero, your job is going to be to hide behind the table the Molotovs were on and take care of the door we came in. Are we ready?"

"Ready." Was the reply.

"Do it, Liv!" She aimed at the door. Liv pressed the button and the door began to roll upwards, making a loud grinding noise. Nearly forty or so Infected came running into the room from the various entryways. Dante was having the time of his life as he took them out as they came through the hole in the floor. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted as he threw his Molotov down and stood back and watched as flaming zombies came flailing out of the hole and died on the floor.

After what felt like forever, the horde stopped and they made their way to the door and up to the second level of the room. They just ran through the building, as there weren't really any Infected to obliterate and out onto the street. A few infected challenged them, but they were easy to take out.

"Hey," Cat called out. "That car with the flashing light means it's alarm is set. Do not shoot it or touch it. In fact, stay the hell away from it. And that means you, Dante."

"I wasn't going to do anything stupid." He grumbled.

"If it goes off," Liv finished Cat's explanation. "There will be a horde coming after us. I can see a safe room in the pawn shop so let's just go on our way."

They crept cautiously towards the pawn shop, keeping clear of any and all Infected that they could. There were a couple that were dealt with quietly. They were in the pawn shop and four of them in the safe room when Dante looked back at them and grinned. He fired a single shot from Ebony and set off the car's alarm. Then he darted into the room, slammed the door and barricaded it all by himself.

Cat punched him in the chest. "You asshole! You could have gotten us all killed!"

"But I didn't!" Dante blocked her next punch. "And it wasn't all a dumbass move. Now think about it, if noise attracts the horde, the zombies have got to come from somewhere. So that should have effectively drawn them out of our way when we leave. Assuming they don't just go back, but I think they'll mill around there and wait for the next unlucky group of survivors."

"Sometimes, brother," Vergil said after they had all thought about it. "You are not as dumb as you look."


End file.
